For the Love of Music
by Sylent Phantom
Summary: Erik sweeps Christine off to imaginary world of music where he hopes they can live happily, but sadly the fantasy can only last so long, before darker forces take over. Warning This is not for the prude of nature, there is sex in this, just be warned!


For the Love of Music

I stood at the far side of the room; Erik was playing a lovely song. I could only see the back of his head as he played. A few strands of hair neatly tucked behind his ears, other then that he was bald. Every movement he made was so gentle and he was very attentive to the positioning of his hands as he played. He was indeed the world's greatest composer.

I stared at him from across the room; watching him for a long time, motionless, from the shadows. It was almost as if he was making love to the music. It obeyed his every touch, his every whim. I felt as if I were being pulled towards the music. I gave in and I felt it lessen as I walked closer. I listen to the sweet melody coming from the notes he produced. It sounded like an old tune, one that had no time and no country. What magic did he possess to be able to play like this? What a gift... I leaned against the wall and watched him attentively. I had often noticed that he did not play like other people. He was caressing the keys and with his soft touch, silently beckoning the instrument to play for him. My face flushed as he looked up at me and caught my glance. He went on playing as though he was still looking at the keys; the music flowing from his long, thin finger tips. His music was liquid sound in my ears and I could feel myself forgetting where I was. His yellow eyes glared at me from underneath his black mask, glowing with some unnatural animalistic hunger.

We both stared at each other for a long moment. I felt almost as if he was reading my mind, as if he were looking right through me to my very soul. Suddenly I felt a little naked; as if there was nothing I could hide from him, no thought he could not touch, no memory he could not access. I averted my eyes, scared of him finding out my feeling for him. I leaned my head back on the stone and saw out of the corner of my eyes he had turned back to his love: the music. It seemed to surround me now. I felt like I was being led upwards towards the ceiling. It filled me with intense happiness and I felt like I was flying. Instinctively, I started to hum to the notes and sway back and forth. Erik must have noticed my response, but I did not care. I was lost in sound. I slowly realized his music was possessing me; filling me with strange rushes of beauty and wonder. I let him lead me into a world of fantasy. I trusted him.

Suddenly I heard his voice, but it did not break the power the music held over me. It only seemed to go along with the ebbing and flowing of the notes.

"Close your eyes." he said softly

I obeyed him. Suddenly a rush of colour filled my mind. Beautiful colours, then images started to form out of the colours. I saw a vibrant blue sky and lovely little white clouds. I saw a grassy field covered in large green trees. They seemed to be all around me, and the sounds of birds filled the air. My gaze was fixed up into the sky where the sun had begun to set. The sun seemed to be ablaze and glowing fiery red. I was transfixed by the colours that were unfolding before my eyes. The purples and blues were beginning to mix with the yellows and reds. I forgot where I was; lost in the music of this imaginary world that Erik had created with his strange music. I could smell flowers on the breeze that blew past my face. It suddenly felt a little cold. I could feel my nipples rise to the chill. It hurt a little so I crossed my arms over my chest for a little added warmth. I heard a voice off in the distance calling my name.

"Are you cold my dear?"

I heard the wind ask.

"Yes a little."

Suddenly the wind began to pick up. I felt quite cold now. I looked around for some shelter from the cold, but there was nothing around but trees. I felt unseen arms wrap around me. They were warm… I noticed, as they held me gently, that the music in this place never seemed to cease. I felt warm suddenly and wondered how this could be. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I looked around I could not see anything. The sky had melted to dark blues overflowing with stars. The moon was big and full and shining on the hills beyond. I felt the unseen hand move up my arm. I felt warmth rushing all around me and then I felt the hand reach up to my face, touching my cheek then moving on to my lips. The fingers were warm and soft. I leaned into the hand that was caressing my face. I felt the music sweep the cold wind up again and this time I shook a little. Leaning into the warm arms for protection, I suddenly felt another hand on my chest. The hands slid from my cheek to the back of my neck and on down to my front. Both hands working their way down to my breasts and start to caress them through my thin bodice. I could not think quite right; I seemed to be in an altered state but I was not afraid. Was this a dream?

As the two hands caressed my breasts I felt another hand unloosening my bodice. I did not resist this unseen person nor did I think twice about it having multiple hands for it was just a strange dream nothing more. I had simply fallen asleep to Erik playing and began to dream. For that I was sure. It was silly that I could still hear him playing as my unseen dream lover was slowly caressing me. I could feel a sudden warmth between my legs. A faint scent of roses filled the air and a gust of music sent my perfume on the wind. The two hands on my breasts began to pinch at my now erect nipples underneath the velvet cloth. I winced a little for they where already sore from the cold cruel wind. I moaned a little.

Suddenly the third hand pulled vigorously at the bodice strings. I could feel the hand loosening my breast from their binds. I was grateful for the relief from the fabric rubbing against my tender nipples. My breasts dropped to their natural position as the bodice fell at my feet. I looked up at the sky and the moon was glowing eerily in the distance. The unseen hands began to grope at my now naked chest. They seemed almost cruel as they teased and pinched me. They gave a short rest and kindly caressed my shapely form before continuing. I gave a cry as the pain welled up in my hot flesh. The hands kept going as though they where unaware of my cry. Then I felt the third hand push on my body. I gave in as the invisible lover laid me on the grass that still seemed warm from the sun. In the darkness I reached out to the hands hoping to find a body, but I could not find it. I new I could not be crazy it had to have a body, didn't it? I figured it was just too dark to tell. What a strange dream this was and very real too. I felt the hands pinch my nipples harder and harder and I cried out loud. I felt dizzy from the pain and I begged them to...

"Stop!"

The hands did not stop, they were relentless, and I was now quite sore. I thought of Erik, wishing it were he in my dream instead. I begged the hands to stop again and I tried to get to my knees, but the hands pushed me back down with almost inhuman strength. Was that a fourth hand? I felt a hand close around my right wrist and hold it down to the ground. Then an other hand grabbed at my left hand and held it firm. The other hands continued manipulating me. I cried. Wanting the dream to end. I cried out for Erik.

"Erik help me."

I was scared of being raped in my dream. The thought of it began to make me panic. I had never had a nightmare so real or so scary before. The hands stopped their torture. I tried to pull away from the hands holding my arms down. Suddenly, there were two more hands and they were now holding my feet to the ground. I began to weep, fearing what would happen to me. But the hands never resumed their pinching. I heard soft sweet music in the air and it made my whole body tremble. I could almost feel it brushing on my naked chest. The music heaved and swirled around my head and I could feel it cress my cheeks.

I thought of Erik; he could make the pain stop. I wished he were here with me now. I know he would not let any one hurt me. I suddenly felt a humming coming from the music. It vibrated over my whole body. I could feel the warmth even more between my legs. The cold breeze teased my nipples as it swirled over and over me. It was a relief compared to the torment the hands had dealt. I hardly noticed the hands still holding me firmly in place as I was swept up in the tune of the wind playing with me. Liquid sound poured out of unseen waterfalls and wrapped their wings around my vulnerable body. I was still a virgin and the thought of being raped in my dream scared me almost as much as it really happening. I was happy the unseen person was gone.

The music enveloped my very being passing in and out of my body in waves. It filled me with passion and with lust. I did not know what I was craving, but I longed for comfort. Suddenly I felt a warm hand on my face. It was kinder then the previous ones. The wind was back and it played with my nipples softly and made them stand on end. The hand moved down my side and over my belly down to my hip. Then it came back up on the other side. I could hear Erik's voice singing off in the distance and I did not feel afraid anymore. Did he know that I was asleep? Did he know what kind of dream his odd music was inspiring? I heard his voice singing words, but I wondered if I was hearing the words right. His words where soft and calm, but erotic and sensual. He talked of women's bodies and how they tease men. He sang of how he ached for a woman's love. I tried to reach my arms out to him, but I feared them being stopped by the hands holding me down. I tried to speak. My mouth was dry. His words flowed through me and made me cry. The hand brushed my neck softly as I listened to Erik pouring his soul out in song. I could hear the pain and longing in his voice. I wondered why there was so much pain. Then his words changed. The hands from the unseen person caressed my body ever so gently now.

"If you only knew..." Sang Erik, "If you only knew how much I want you. How much I need you."

I sighed as the hands again moved up to my cheeks and then stroked my hair. The music was swelling again and the wind picked up. The wind says the craziest of things.

"I want to rape you. I want to penetrate your very being." I struggled to hear the words being carried on the wind. "Listen, listen to his music, let me rape you as he sings."

I felt fear well up inside of me. More then ever I wished I'd wake up and be back in that little room on the edge of the underground lake.

"Are you scared of the wind?" It asked

I looked up to the sky. The trees were bending to its every whim.

"I am not scared of the wind, but in this place of unfamiliarity, where reality melts into fantasy; I fear everything."

The wind was silent. The hands stroked my face. I listened to Erik's words. He sang about the loneliness and darkness. I again tried to reach out to him. The wind whispered in my ear.

"You're not scared of Erik are you?"

I was silent the hands began to move down my body. Should I be scared of Erik in this dream world? Erik's music filled me and held me and calmed me all at once. The wind was persistent. It ripped at my hair and down my body. Erik sang of the rage of lust for some one you could not have. Then his tone became fearful. Anger swelled up in his voice and the sky turned dark as the hands moved to my breasts. I cried for help, but no one could hear me. Erik's voice scared me, as did everything in this place.

"Erik!" I cried

"So you want Erik?" The wind howled. "And what if he does not care? He cannot hear you. He obeys his mistress well. The music controls him. And in this world he can not save you."

"Let me go!" I cried

The music seemed to laugh back at me as he continued to sing not noticing the key change. I felt fingers touching my leg and then I felt more hands pressing down on me. It was hard to keep track of how many there where.

"You want Erik?" laughed the wind; "He is making love to his music."

I cried, wanting desperately to wake up. Oh horror of horrors. Wake up! I could feel the music pushing on me too. I looked down; there were no hands on my wrists. Had I imagined them there? The music like the wind felt like it was touching me. I felt hands moving up my leg to my thigh. I felt hands pulling down my skirts. I was no longer able to cry. I was lost to the music. It did not abuse my body, but rather caressed me. I looked up and saw the music changing form. It would take shape then disappear. Erik was still singing unaware of my plight. I heard his words. Cruel words... He sang about women passing him in the street and staring at him. He sang of women's screaming at him, terrified by him. I began to weep for him. Suddenly I saw hands forming out of the music. The wind whispered.

"You can not resist. You have no control...Erik has all the control."

I cried out but the wind did not respond. I felt hands once again grouping at my chest. Pinching my nipples. Hands moving up my thigh. I felt wet lips on my nipples. Sucking hard and then letting go. A finger prodded my clit, while others moved up and down my body.

"Give into the music." Whispered the wind, "Give into Erik."

I shuttered. As fingers lightly touched my pussy lips. I wished myself back into the little room, next to Erik playing the piano. I wished the horrid dream would end. The fingers lightly brushed my lips again as juices flowed from the inside. My sent was everywhere. I could feel a finger poke at my hymen gently. I cried.

"No, no please."

"Give your self to me." I heard a voice off in the distance, was it the wind, "I want you so badly. Surely you want me too."

I tried to move away, but the music held me down. I thought only of Erik. I tried to will myself to wake up. Perhaps if I could make a noise Erik would hear me and wake me up. I tried, but to no avail.

"Give in to me. Don't be afraid."

I was weeping from fear.

"I will not rape you, but I must have you one way or another."

I continued to cry

"Please don't to this."

The hands poked at my wall trying to will my body to open up. I felt the finger touching my clit manipulating it till it stood fully erect. The music caressed my cheek.

"Open for me, little door open." called out the voice, "Let me in." The voice almost seemed to sing.

The music seamed to take shape again. All I could see in the dark was an out line of a man. The man who was going to rape me. I screamed. But my crying fell on deaf ears. The music seemed to hold me and tried to calm me. The figure bent down and sucked hard on my left nipple. I cried. I could feel its left hand stroking my hymen gently, while it's thumb was manipulating my clit. I could feel its right hand on my right breast.

The voice seamed to be in my head now then it moved its way down bouncing off every organ then rising to the surface of my body.

I cried "Please, don't rape me."

"I would never rape you, my child." Said the voice.

I tried to get away from the figures prodding hands. But it held me down.

"I need you, oh how I need you. If this is the only way then so be it."

Suddenly I felt the figure's fingers rub against my inner thigh. I cried franticly.

"No let me go."

The figure rubbed its cock on my hymen then he moved up. Its tip teased my clit.

"Erik!" I cried.

"Yes call out for your Erik." said the voice It had and cruel tone to it.

I shuttered waiting for the inevitable.

"Erik knows your feelings for him. You can't hide them. Give into the music. Give into me." said the voice calmly and seductively.

Suddenly I felt a jolt as his cock drove into me. I screamed, as I felt my very being, being torn. I felt pain as he broke threw my wall in one hard thrust.

I cried out, "Erik, Erik help me."

"Do not fear, I will not hurt you any more." said the voice

The figure thrust into me hard, like some sort of wild animal. I shuddered as he pumped into me. He was huge and I could barley take being penetrated by him. I felt the figure's left hand caress my face as he plunged in and out of me. I was no longer crying. I felt tingling in-between my legs. I felt pure ecstasy put a flush in my pale cheeks.

"Yes my love, my Christine." Said the voice, "Call out for your lover."

I cried out Erik's name to the wind and the dark finger continued to pump me. Both his hands moved to my breasts and pinched my nipples. I moaned. The music Erik had been playing seemed to he throbbing in my head and his voice still singing filled my soul. I could barely take the figure penetrating me over and over... I could feel tension building inside of me as I rode on a wave of exquisite ecstasy. And in that moment I wished the figure took Erik's form. I wished this cold dark shape was the man I loved. I suddenly felt lips on my lips. They where cold, but soft. I felt a tongue reach into my mouth and I returned the response. My eyes had been locked shut, but I opened them in that moment. I looked up to see yellow glowing eyes in the dark.

"Erik?" I cried in the darkness.

"Yes." The voice replied.

I was glad to see the dream taking a turn for the better. I could feel him pumping faster. I leaned my pelvis up in response.

"Yes Erik..." I found myself saying.

I could feel his thin frame embracing me. I was warm in his arms. I could feel myself coming ever more close to a climax. I reach out into the darkness and pulled him down upon me. I was no longer in pain, but a flood of passion.

"Do you love your Erik?" Said the voice in the dark.

"Yes, I love you Erik." I was surprised by my words flowing so easily from my lips as if they were not mine at all.

"Say Erik's name, say my name." cried the voice in ecstasy.

I called out to Erik.

"Yes my love, don't stop call my name."

I did not stop crying out for Erik. Every call growing louder and louder with my rising passion. Then in a flash of red I could feel my self rising up to meet his chest as I came. He plunged deeper into me as I spasmed. Then I felt him grow in size inside of me. I cried out. He was climaxing. I could feel him throbbing with pleasure as he exploded inside of me. He let out a cry and in that instant I saw his yellow eyes fade into the night. Everything went black.

My eyes opened. I was in my room in the little house on the lake, I felt exhausted and still in the throws of ecstasy. I looked around my room, my eyes darting around, was I really asleep? I felt groggy. I felt a pressure between my legs. Was I not dreaming after all? But no that was impossible I had to have been dreaming. I reached my hand down to find that I was still a virgin. I sighed in relief; it was just a dream. Although I could not shake the flush that was still in my cheeks; they felt warm. The dream was so real. I did not know if I could look at Erik with out thinking of it. I slowly closed my eyes. I was safe in my little room. Far off in the distance I could hear Erik still singing, the sound was comforting to me as it always was. As I drifted off to sleep I could almost hear his voice say:

"Sleep well my angel."


End file.
